The Cellular and Molecular Biology (CMB) Program at the University of Michigan is a free-standing, Ph.D. degree-granting program of the Rackham School of Graduate Studies. The aim of this program is to train students with a broad perspective in cellular and molecular biosciences. The CMB Program draws on faculty, course material, and research facilities from 19 departments in the Schools of Medicine, Public Health, Pharmacy, Dentistry and the College of Literature Sciences and the Arts. This diversity allows the broadest possible choice in terms of both elective coursework and strong research training environments. At the same time, the students recruited into the Program share a core of common training and experiences through a flexible program of required and elective coursework, student and faculty seminar programs, an annual symposium, social events and service to the Program. CMB events provide cohesiveness for the Program and contribute to the intellectual environment of the University as highly regarded and well attended scientific activities. Research opportunities in the laboratories of the 92 faculty members in CMB cover a very broad range, including: genetics, genomics and gene regulation; cell biology, biochemistry, physiology and structure; microbes, viruses, microbial and viral pathogenesis; immunology and inflammation; organogenesis, developmental biology, neurobiology and aging; and molecular mechanisms of disease, cancer biology and genetics of disease. The CMB Program is the only entity at the University that encompasses this range of diverse problems and perspectives, encouraging interdisciplinary approaches to both basic and biomedical problems in research. Increasing interest in the interdisciplinary approach of CMB and establishment of the Program in Biomedical Sciences at the University have contributed to unprecedented growth of CMB in the past five years. The current goal is to accommodate this growth while retaining the quality, individualized training for which CMB is known.